crypticphoenixfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
The Rules of the Cryptic Phoenix server are listed below. Classic Server Rules Building Rules No Griefing Any griefing at all will result in an instant permanent ban. Griefing is defined as altering a block or area which doesn't belong to you. Tunneling may also fall under the definition of griefing, depending on the purpose of the tunnel (or lack thereof); tunneling is the act of digging large or noticeable tunnels and holes in the ground causing the map to look untidy. You are allowed to build rooms underground, but making random staircases and holes to and from bedrock will get you banned. Guests, Members and Builders may be banned without warning if grief is found from them. Higher ranked builders and Staff members will likely either be talked to or demoted for their actions, but that still doesn't give you permission to grief our server. No Random Towers A tower is alright if you wish to scout out an area to find an old build, or if it is being used for building purposes. However, multiple random towers that serve no purpose at all are punishable by kicking, demotion, or in severe cases, banning. Do Not Abuse Draw Commands Draw commands are a privilege. You are not to spam any of our worlds with huge outlandish spheres, ellipsoids, or cuboids. Doing this greatly lags the server, and just makes the world look unappealing. Large cuboids are okay if they are for building purposes, but if you just want to spam huge spheres to show off to Guests or destruct the Guest world, we can easily take it away as quick as we give it to you. No Inappropriate Building Remember that we have younger players that play on the server. Builds that are offensive, racist, or just generally inappropriate will be removed, and the player will either be banned or demoted, depending on their rank and the severity of the offence. Chat Rules Do Not Spam the Chat Spamming the chat will just show that you are an immature player. Spamming involves either flooding the chat with annoying nonsense or the constant usage of capital letters for all of the messages. Using excessive exclamation/question marks may also constitute spam. Those who spam are even more likely to be denied what they are asking, and will likely face punishment, typically a mute or a kick. Constant offences may result in a demotion so that the player can work on their maturity levels. Do Not Insult Other Players Casual swearing is permitted on the server when in a general conversation, but making racist or abusive comments directed at other players is not allowed. Attacking someone's gender, sexuality, race, rank or nationality will not be tolerated and you will be punished. Even if you may be joking, the other player may take it seriously. Just follow the golden rule, and treat others the way that you would want to be treated. Respect the Staff Respect the Staff. If they ask you why you did something, tell them. Failure to compromise with the Staff can result in you being kicked, demoted, or even banned in severe cases. Just cooperate with the Staff to avoid problems. Promotion Protocols No Begging for Ranks Do not beg for ranks. It's alright for you to ask a Moderator to come over and check out your house, but when it turns into "give me builder", then we have a problem. Respect the Staff and server, and don't ask for ranks. Continued offences will result in mutes, kicks, and demotions. One Rank Per Day Players can only be ranked once per twenty-four hours, unless an Owner okays an early promotion. This is done to prevent players from rapidly increasing in ranks and quickly losing interest in the server. Players will have to spend more time on the server to earn ranks, which will benefit them in the long run if they want to advance into the Staff ranks later in their careers here. Inactive Players Will be Demoted A player that is inactive on the server for four weeks will be demoted to Guest. If you cannot check on us once a month, then you do not deserve to remain the rank you currently are. It takes five minutes to pop in once a month to say "hi" to the server and keep your rank. Staff members may be more quickly demoted if they are inactive constantly, but it would not be to the Guest rank. Special exceptions are made if the player can present a valid case where they would not be on for more than four weeks. Other Rules No Petty Crap Don't start petty little fights about pointless stuff. "Stark he built near my home!!" Who cares? Get over it. Immaturity and fighting on the server can be very offputting to new Guests that join the server and see the chat flooded by Staff members fighting over nonsense. If you are caught trying to instigate fights, starting rumors, or lying about players, expect to face the consequences. Just grow up and act mature. Use Common Sense If something you know you shouldn't be doing isn't listed in black and white above, don't do it. Use your better judgement to decide whether it is actually ok to do what you're doing. Staff will make decisions about punishment using their experience and judgement on the situation. If you are unsure if you should be doing one thing or another contact an Owner or post a thread in General Discussion detailing your problems. Forum Rules Do Not Spam We don't need a bunch of pointless posts that offer no purpose to the thread they are on. This includes posting pointless threads in a place where it is not called for, double or triple posting, or quoting posts for no apparent reason. Constant spam will result in Forum Mod warnings, temporary forum bans, or server demotions in extreme cases. Do Not Advertise Don't advertise your server or software or whatever unless you are doing so in Off-Topic. General Discussion is not General Discussion for your SMP Server or developmental project. Do Not Abuse Other Players This is the exact same as on the server. Treat others the way you want to be treated. Just because this isn't the server, doesn't mean you cannot still be punished on the server for your actions here. Do Not Post Inappropriate Material Do not post, or set links to any illegal, pornographic, or virus infested material. Any posts doing so will be deleted, and continued offences will result in server discipline.